friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Relationships
One of the main plot points of Friends is the struggle to find love. The following is a list of relationships the six main characters have had throughout the series, sorted by character. [[Top 10 list:Favorite Couple|'Vote for your Favorite Couple of Friends!']] Rachel Barry Farber right|175px Barry Farber was engaged to Rachel, but she leaves him at the alter just prior to the beginning of The Pilot in Season 1. Apparently, she was more turned on by a gravy boat that she was by than Barry. He later marries Rachel's ex-best friend, Mindy Hunter in The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding in Season 2. Rachel was a bridesmaid at their wedding. Paolo right|175px Rachel meets Paolo, a dark, attractive Italian man in The One With The Blackout while trying to return a lost cat (who turns out to be Paolo's). He speaks very little English and starts out as a relationship based around sex. Ross becomes very jealous of Paolo and mocks him behind his back constantly. Rachel breaks up with Paolo after Phoebe reveals to her that he had made a pass at her at her work. Russ right|175px Rachel dates a man named Russ for one episode; he looks and acts eerily similar to Ross. This freaks everyone out, except for Rachel and Ross, who are oblivious and jealous respectively. Eventually, when Rachel sees the two arguing, she finally sees the similarites between the two and walks away, disturbed. She later breaks up with Russ. Ross right|175px Ross and Rachel's love story is one of the pervasive plot lines throughout the Friends series. The pair date on and off in seasons one through four. In Season 5, The One In Vegas, Part 2 Rachel and Ross are drunkenly married. In Season 6 they are divorced, but only after some angst from Ross who initially lies to Rachel about getting an annulment. In Season 8, Ross and Rachel sleep together for one night, resulting in a pregnancy and the birth of Emma. In The Last One in Season 10 Ross and Rachel finally commit to a relationship with each other again and end the series as a couple. Joshua Bergin right|175px Rachel dates Joshua for 5 episodes in Season 4. They meet while Rachel works as a personal shopper at Bloomingdales. Joshua comes in after his ex-wife burns all his clothing and he needs a whole new wardrobe. The two finally date, but break up after Rachel hastily proposes to Joshua after 4 dates in The One With All The Wedding Dresses. Paul Stevens right|175px In Season 6, Ross asks his friends to help him look good in front of his college girlfriend's father, Paul. Instead of helping him, Rachel goes out with him. This lasts only a short while after she learns that he can be extremely emotional. After an entire day of him crying and conjuring up his past memories, she breaks up with him. Tag Jones right|175px Tag appears in 7 episodes between Season 7 and Season 8. Rachels hires him as her assistant at Ralph Lauren and they eventually date. The relationship ends on Rachel's thirtieth birthday in The One Where They All Turn Thirty when Rachel breaks up with Tag because he's too young and not ready for a serious relationship. Gavin Mitchell right|175px Gavin appears in 3 episodes in Season 9. He works as Rachel's replacement at Ralph Lauren during her maternity leave. When Rachel comes back she fears that Gavin is trying to take over her job. After a rocky start, the two end up kissing on Monica and Chandler's balcony in The One With Phoebe's Rats. They break it off the next day after Rachel has troubled deciding where she is in her relationship with Ross and doesn't feel the timing is right for a new relationship. Joey right|175px In Season 8, Joey develops feelings for Rachel. She politely and lovingly turns him down, but after a dream, begins to have feelings for him. They pursue a romantic relationship in the beginning of Season 10, but ultimately break it off after friction with Ross and an inability to take their intimate relationship further than making out without feeling really awkward. Monica Paul the Wine Guy right|175px Paul the Wine Guy was the first date of Monica's featured on the show. He appears in The Pilot in Season 1. Paul wins Monica'a approval and a night in her bed when he feeds her a line about not being able to perform sexually since his wife left him. Later, she learns she's not the first of his dates to hear that line and dumps him, stomping on the watch he left on her floor for good measure. Fun Bobby right|175px Fun Bobby makes appearances in Season 1 and then again in Season 2. In The One With The Monkey, he shows up at Monica's New Years Party. Everyone's excited to see "Fun" Bobby who doesn't live up to his name when he becomes depressed aout the death of his grandfather. In Season 2, Monica gets back together with Fun Bobby, who now has problems with alcohol. Monica successfully tries to help him give up drinking, but once he does, he becomes dull Bobby and breaks up with Monica for developing a drinking habit of her own to combat Bobby's dullness. Young Ethan Ethan appeared in "The One With The Ick Factor". Monica dated him under the impression that he was a senior in college. Ethan dated her under the impression that she was 22. Before sleeping together, Ethan tells Monica that he is a virgin. Afterwards, Monica tells him that she is really 26 to which he reveals that he is really a senior in high school. Monica is repulsed at what she has done and stops calling him. Ethan shows up at Central Perk to try and change her mind, but she tells him that "it's icky". They come to the conclusion that they could have had something special if their age gap wasn't so drastic, or if they lived in "Biblical times". Jean-Claude Van Damme right|175px Monica has a very brief stint with Jean-Claude Van Damme in Season 2 after seeing him on the set of Outbreak 2: The Virus Takes Manhattan. Too nervous to talk to him, she makes Rachel do it for her. Jean-Claude is instead interested in Rachel. After fighting with Monica, Rachel sets her and Jean-Claude up on a date, maliciously telling Jean-Claude that Monica wanted to have a threesome with him and Drew Barrymore. Richard Burke right|175px Monica's longtime boyfriend Richard Burke, twenty-one years her senior, was introduced to her when she was a child as her old optician and family friend. Later, they met at her parent's party where she and Phoebe are helping. Monica and Richard dated for a long time, keeping it secret from her parents as she knew that they would be shocked. They did found out and after initial shock, accepted it. They eventually broke up because Richard did not want to have children again, whereas Monica was desperate for them. Julio right|175px In The One With All The Jealousy, Monica hooks up with "poet" and busboy Julio from work. He writes a poem called "The Empty Vase" and Phoebe postulates that the poem is about Monica being "empty." Monica confronts Julio and finds out the poem is not about her, but about ALL women. She dumps Julio and puts icing on the cake by sending a barber shop quartet to the diner to sing him an insulting break up song. Pete Becker right|175px Millionare who invented MOS-865 (Friends universe alternative to MS-DOS). At first Pete had feelings for Monica that she did not reciprocate, despite as hard as she tried. Later he offers her a job in a restaurant he bought, hoping to win her affection. After a lot of denial, Monica relizes that she is attracted to Pete, and they start dating. Monica eventually breaks up with him, after Pete refuses to give up his dream of being the Ultimate Fighting Champion even though he sucks. Chip Matthews In The One With The Cat, Monica goes on a date with Rachel's old high school boyfriend Chip Matthews. She latter dumps as Chip had not matured at all since high school. But she was satisfied as she dated and broke with high school Chip. Timothy Burke right|175px In "The One With Chandler In A Box", Monica runs into Richard's son, Timothy, but it doesn't go far after their first kiss reminds Monica of Richard and Timothy of a younger version of his mom. Chandler Monica dates Chandler when Ross is getting married to Emily in Londen. They hide their relatioship for 6 months until every one finds out. They eventually move in together in The One On The Last Night. They get married and adopt twins, named Jack and Erica Bing, in The Last One. Phoebe David Phoebe and the sweet, geeky David met when he was arguing with collegue Max during her song at the coffee house. She used her intimidating presence to force David to explain and he blurted out that he was commenting that she was "the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and was luminant with an unearthly grace". They stayed together until New Years Eve, when he was given the oppurtunity to go to Minsk to research 'distillation of sub-atomic particles'. He orginally refused because of his commitment to Phoebe , but she told him he had to go because she realized how much it had torn him and Max apart. David came back from Minsk twice, as a break and after he discovered that his sub-atomic particle reseach was impossible. The first time they had a date and spent the evening together. The second time he proposes to Phoebe, after she just broke up with Mike, who turned him down. Duncan In The One With Phoebe's Husband, we learn that Phoebe married her gay friend, Duncan, from Canada because he needed a green card. Now, six years later he shows up and tells Phoebe that he discovered he is straight and needs a divorce because he is getting married to another woman. Phoebe is very upset by this because she was beginning to fall in love with him. Monica states that after Duncan left (the first time) that she stayed in her pajamas for a month and that she even saw her eat a cheeseburger. Phoebe signs the divorce papers and gives Duncan one last kiss before asking "So, your brother is straight, huh?" Gary Mike When Joey and Phoebe Agreed to do a blind double date with each other, Joey forgot until the last minute, when he randomly chose the name Mike as the fictional man he had chosen for her. Realising he didnt know any men, let alone men called Mike. In desperation, he ran into Central Perk shouting "Mike!". Luckily, Mike Hannigan was there, and he fixed him up with Phoebe. However, on the date, Phoebe realised that they didn't know each other, and they did not meet again until the end of the episode. They started dating, but broke up with the re-arrival of David from Minsk. In Barbados, they returned, and both men proposed to her. Mike went first, and she chose him before David had a chance, but did not want to marry yet. Later, Mike was going to propose to her on the big screen at a Knicks game, but before he did she commented on how tacky the idea was, so he left to cancel the plan making her realise what she had done. To compensate she decided to propose to him in the same way, after being told by the others it didn't seem too desperate. However the crowd at the game thought otherwise and Mike did not have a chance to reply over the booing and insults. Mike tried again by putting the ring in a chocolate cake, but she again accidently commented on the idea's cheesyness, so he decided to simply and blatantly get down on one knee and propose. She said yes, and they got married several episodes later. In the last episode, they decide to have a bunch of kids (so Phoebe can teach them to sing and re-enact the Sound of Music - but without the Nazis). Joey Rachel In season eight, Joey develops feelings for Rachel. She politely and lovingly turns him down, but after a dream, begins to feel the same way. They pursue a romantic relationship in the beginning of season ten, but decide that because of certain circumstances they cannot take it any further. Erin Every girl in New York Joey has not had many long-term relation ships due to his commitment issues and lack of morals in that area. However he has reputedly had a one night stand with every woman in New York, or Manhattan at least. Rachel joked that he had gone out with every girl and was going around for a second time. In Central Perk he got the confidence to ask out a girl but didn't because he remembered he had slept with her. Chandler Aurora Chandler had a brief relationship with Aurora, but they break up because she also dates three other men. Janice Chandler and his whiny nasal ex-girlfriend Janice have been on and off more than Ross and Rachel. Their relationship is one of the show's many signature recurring gags. When the show began they were together, but they broke up eventually as she was driving Chandler crazy. On the New Year's Eve of that year, Chandler was desperate to have a woman to kiss at midnight, so he phoned her and got together again. The same night he broke up with her again to her great distress. Two months later they got together again but Chandler broke it up on Valentine's day up due to her annoying character traits. By now though, Janice had wisened up and knew he'd be back again, or to put it in her words: "Your voice calls out to me like a foghorn- Jaaaniiice, Jaaaaaaaaaniiice". After his breack up with Kathy, he ran into Janice at a nail salon and she had just gotten divorced. He pretended he had to move to Yemen to avoid breaking up with her. Janice reappeared several times but did not strike up a relationship again, though when she was in labour she told him it was his baby as a joke. Chandler twice employed a trick of pretending he still had feelings for her to get rid of her. When she was staying at their appartment, he said it to make her leave, and when she wanted buy the house next to their new one, he pretended he had feelings for her and wanted to have an affair. Kathy When they met in Central Perk, Chandler immediately began to flirt. However, she had already met Joey who had used his irrissistable charm on her. Chandler had an immense crush on her for the next few episodes. They were obviously better matched, and kissed on her birthday. He told Joey, who broke up with her and shunned Chandler. However when Joey realised how much they cared for each other he gave Chandler the OK and they formed a relationship. She dumped him however when he accused her of sleeping with her co-star in a play where she played a prostitute. After that he was depressed for a couple of episodes. Julie Graff Monica Before Ross's second wedding, to Emily Waltham, a drunk man mistakenly thought Monica was Ross's mother. This remark distressed her greatly, and she got drunk and looked for comfort in Chandler. They slept together and had a secret relationship for the next half series. Eventually Joey, Rachel and Phoebe all found out about their relationship, and they took vengeance over the dishonesty by playing mind games with them, during which Chandler accidently blurted out his love for Monica. Due to Ross's insecurities they kept the relationship hidden from him. He accidently saw them making love through a window, and the secrecy issue was resolved. After getting angry with Chandler, he calmed down when he learned they were in love. A year later, during the trip to Las Vegas, they toyed with the idea of getting married. They would've gone through with it, but were too shocked to continue when they saw Ross and Rachel burst out of the chapel. After they got back home, they decided to move in together. For the next year, they had a steady relationship with a few ups and downs, mainly related to their respective long time exes, Janice and Richard. Chandler decided to propose to Monica, but at the dinner they were interupted by Richard. To throw her off the scent, Phoebe advised that he should pretend that he hated marriage. However, after this Richard declared his love for Monica and she almost left Chandler, but Joey told her the truth about his hatred for marriage. She then attempted to propose to him instead, but she was too shaken, so Chandler did it. Ross Carol Willick Ross' lesbian ex-wife, who came out before the pilot. Carol tells Ross that she is pregnant with his child in "The One with the Sonogram at the End" and is having it with her partner Susan Bunch. Carol and Susan were based on Marta Kauffman and David Crane's best friends in New York: "We didn't create them for any particular political reason or because of lesbian chic. It was just an opportunity to tell a really interesting story." Rachel Julie Went to graduate school with Ross and they haven't seen each other until Ross reunited with Julie on a dig in China because she was in charge. Ross breaks up with Julie to be with Rachel. Bonnie When introduced to Ross, Phoebe told Rachel that she used to shave her head bald; but Rachel grows jealous after noticing her hair has grown back. She persuades Bonnie to shave her head again, much to Ross' dismay. He breaks up with her after realizing that Rachel still has feeling for him . Emily Niece of Rachel's former boss at Bloomingdales. Rachel was supposed to show Emily around New York, but Ross went instead. Ross and Emily ended in a Bed and Breakfast in Vermont their first weekend together. Ross was engaged to Emily within 6 episodes, but they also divorce in 6 episodes after their marriage, because he said Rachel's name at the altar. Elizabeth NYU student who took one of Ross's Paleontology classes. He dated her, until he realized she was too immature for him. Mona Mona met Ross and Chandler and Monica's wedding, as she worked at the restaurant. They break up because Rachel moves in with Ross. Charlie When Ross is assigned by work to show new professors around town, he meets the beautiful, intelligent Charlie. They become friends. He invites her to Joey's roof party, and after being discouraged from making a move on her by her extensive list of extremely intelligent ex-boyfriends, Rachel and Phoebe stir him to give it a shot. However she makes out with Joey before he gets a chance. Later on during the trip to Barbados, Joey and Charlie agreed to a friendly break-up due to their difference in interests. Seizing his chance, Ross kissed her and Joey complied, knowing full-well that they were perfect for each other.They later broke up, when Ross was being harrassed by one of Charlie old boyfriends, that still loved her. Charlie later realized she still love him and broke up with Ross. Category:Relationships